Possession
by GothicReader
Summary: What happens one day when Hermione finds a rather special book in the library and how does Draco get into the mix? ONESHOT!


**Hey guys I was toying with this story in my head and I decided I'd rather give it a shot. Please don't be too harsh. Ps try my other story: A Classic Love Story, it is the best story I've ever written, promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot and the character I've made up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione sighed as she settled into a plush chair in the corner of the main reading room at Hogwart's library. She had just found the book she had been searching a while for. The book contained information about every single wizard's lineage and she intended to find out more about her family tree. The only catch of the book was that it only revealed the reader's lineage and none else's.

She narrowed her eyes as she parted the first pages of the book carefully, wary of any charms or curses attached to it. When nothing happened, she opened the book fully and scrolled down the family tree which had appeared. There, she found a series of familiar names before they ranged onto names of great- great grandparents and so on. Hermione was nearing the top of the family tree when she felt a bout of dizziness hit her. It was soon followed by a headache. She closed her eyes and set the book carefully back onto her lap before rubbing her temple. As the headache slowly receded, a sudden darkness appeared over her and soon there was nothing…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had just finished eating dinner in the Great Hall and looked around for any sign of Hermione. When he found none, he turned to Ron.

''Hey, have you seen Hermione? She was supposed to be back by now,'' Harry said, slightly worried.

Ron shook his head, his mouth still full of food. ''Haven't seen her anywhere,'' Ron said.

Harry winced as chunks of half-chewed food flew from Ron's mouth, but reassured himself that Hermione was okay and that as usual she had gotten caught up in one of her books and had forgotten the time. Shrugging, he raised his goblet of pumpkin juice and slowly sipped some of the juice, relishing as it slid down his throat, bringing a sense of refreshment after the Quidditch practice they had just gotten back from.

He then reached towards his plate and picked up a bunch of grapes, eating them as he watched the doors for Hermione. Eventually Ron managed to engage him in talks about the latest Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the pair had finished eating they went in search of Hermione. They immediately thought of the first place she could be, the library. Running down the corridor, they both drew in a deep breath before Harry lifted his hand and pushed open the door slowly.

The sight that awaited them was quite familiar to both of them. Smiling, Ron walked towards Hermione, '' hey Mione, dozed off?''

Hermione didn't reply and kept her head down.

Harry felt a sense of worry and joined Ron, who now stood beside Hermione. ''Mione…? Are you okay?'' he asked hesitantly.

When she still didn't reply, he leaned forward and lifted her head up. The sight before him sent a shiver down his spine.

Hermione's eyes were open but instead of her hazel eyes, her entire eye was black, no pupil nor iris, just black.

Harry turned his head to Ron, who was still babbling away, lost in his own world. ''Ron, shush, something's wrong with Hermione,'' he said.

Ron, for once in his life listened, and quietened down. ''What's wrong with her?'' he asked.

Harry looked up at him, '' I'm not sure, it's like she's in a trance,'' he answered.

Ron snorted impatiently, ''well then lets shake her out of it,'' he said as if it were the most obvious thing. And with he leaned down and shook her gently.

As soon as his hand came into contact with her arm, Hermione's head snapped forward and her dark eyes narrowed.

''How dare you lay a hand on me, you insolent fool,'' Hermione said, her voice sounding ethereal. She then uttered a spell and sent lightning bolt near the two boys. ''I am Fianna, matriarch of my clan. I have seen kingdoms rise and fall and have delivered killing blows to many. You shall be one of them,'' the voice proclaimed before sending yet another lightning bolt, this one however reached closer to the boys.

Harry and Ron took one look at each other, nodded simultaneously and burst through the doors. They ran all the way to Professor Dumbledore's office and stood outside the gargoyle guard, each trying to catch their breath.

When they had both succeeded they muttered the password and walked up the spiral staircase slowly, their limbs still protesting from all the exercise. A few minutes later they had arrived at the top and were trying to catch their breath once more.

''Ah do come in boys,'' a familiar voice said.

Smiling, Harry and Ron opened the main door to Dumbledore's office and stood in front of the tall, old man with a twinkle in his eye.

'' So what brings you to my office?'' he asked while offering them each a lemon drop.

When they both declined politely, Harry began to speak, '' you see professor there's something wrong with Hermione.''

Professor Dumbledore merely sucked his lemon drop and watched Harry. Harry then took in a deep breath and began to explain the situation that had just occurred in the library.

When he was done, the headmaster sat up straight and looked at the two boys. ''I'm afraid that Miss Granger has been possessed by an ancestor of hers.''

When both boys leaned forward, the panic evident on their faces, he sighed and calmed them down. ''Now if what you've told me is true, Miss Granger is not in any harm, her body is simply being used as a vessel to break a curse which was set on her family a long time ago. You see, it all started with Fianna Du Mort. She was a fierce warrior who lived in France a very long time ago. She was also a very powerful witch. Her powers and fighting ability could not have been rivalled on any battlefield but her downfall was that she fell in love, but not with just any man, she fell in love with a wizard from another warrior clan.

The man, Dracul De Clermont, it seems had also fallen for her, and the two planned to marry, but they could not do so for they were part of rival clans, both sworn to kill each other. And when Fianna's sister heard news of this, she cursed the two lovers, stating that only their descendants who loved each other as much as they did could break the curse, the curse stipulated that should the two lovers ever meet again they would feel compelled to kill each other and that they would not be able to resist doing so as well as that any children born of the clan would be squibs. So in order to help break the curse, Fianna and Dracul both bound their very essence into a book that would only activate when the one of the two chosen descendants would open it. And it seems now that Miss Granger is one of the two descendants and now Fianna will find Dracul again, this time to bring the two together thus breaking the curse and releasing their two souls so that they may be together even in death. Do not be alarmed though she is not going to be harmed, merely guided,'' Dumbledore said.

The boys were quiet with shock for a few minutes before they began to question their headmaster.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco groaned as walked towards the library, his legs aching from the flying they had been doing during Quidditch practice. He moodily pushed open the door and stepped inside. To his shock, all the books were flung off of their selves and now lay on the floor and in the centre of all the chaos stood Hermione Granger. Draco spotted her and immediately began walking towards her.

''Hey mudblood, what's the matter? Lost your temper because Potty and Weasel left you?'' he asked while he weaved his way through the books. When she didn't reply, Draco quickened his pace, ignoring the dizziness that had risen in him and the pounding headache he now had. Just as he were about to reach Granger, the world went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Harry and Ron had gotten over their shock, they instantly ran back into the library to see what was going on. When they arrived they were taken aback by what they saw.

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle the room surrounded by thrown books and was kissing Hermione. The thing that made their hearts stop was the glow that seemed to surround the two. Instead of Draco, stood a tall, pale man with clear grey eyes and a muscular physique and in Hermione's place was an equally tall woman with dark brown curls cascading down her back and hazel brown eyes. Each of them held themselves in upright with a stance that resounded power even at that moment. The people that overshadowed Hermione and Draco seemed as if they were somehow one and the same person in both appearance and demeanour.

Harry and Ron stood speechless as they watched the glowing couple separated themselves from the couple, who had now collapsed, and held hands while staring into each other's eyes.

''Dracul my love, how I've missed you,'' said Fianna, her glowing form shedding tears.

Dracul leaned forward and wiped the tears away, '' cry not my love, for we can finally be together and the curse shall be broken. Ours will be the love that will last forever,'' he murmured.

The couple embraced before their glow disappeared and all that remained were two shocked boys, a roomful of fallen books and Hermione and Draco who both seemed to be unconscious.

Harry gulped and bit down on his tongue, '' was… was that real,'' he asked, his voice sounding shaky.

''I…I think so,'' Ron said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While the two boys were trying to convince themselves, Draco stirred awake. He groaned as he rubbed his head and glared at the two idiots in from of him. Pushing himself up, he stumbled abit before walking steadily towards the pair. Glaring, he pushed past them and walked away to the Slytherin common room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry and Ron watched Malfoy leave and immediately snapped out of their confused stupor. Harry ran to Hermione and lifted up her head, cradling it in his lap.

''Mione, Mione? Answer me,'' he said.

Hermione's eyelashes fluttered as she awoke from the deep sleep she had been in.

''Oh hey Harry, Ron, sorry for being late, I just found a rather interesting book and I simply had to read it,'' Hermione said quickly as she got up to her feet.

As she got up, she stumbled, ''whoa, guess I'm still a little tired,'' she joked.

Harry and Ron looked at her incredulously. ''Don't you remember what happened Mione?'' Ron asked.

Rubbing her head, Hermione replied, '' the last thing I remember was finding the book and opening it then suddenly feeling dizzy and blacking out.''

Harry looked at her, then began to tell her the story they had heard from Professor Dumbledore and also what they had witness when they had entered. When he was done, Hermione stood clutching her head, her face stuck in a mask of horror.

''I…I…kissed Malfoy!'' she shrieked and when both boys nodded sympathetically she ran to the Gryffindor common room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco stomped his feet angrily when he entered the common room, a furious expression on his face.

''Hey Malfoy,'' a voice called from the couch.

Draco turned his head and saw his best friend, Blaise Zabini, sitting on the emerald couch in front of the fire. He growled a greeting and was about to walk off into his room when Blaise said, '' so what's got your knickers in a twist?''

Sighing Draco turned around and sat beside his friend. ''I kiss the Gryffindor mudblood. I don't know what came over me or why it felt nice to have her lips on mine,'' he said as he clutched his head.

Blaise laughed, ''I know why, you've liked her since she broke your nose in third year and you've liked her ever since.''

Draco looked at Blaise in disbelief, ''Zabini have you gone mad?'' he asked.

Blaise sighed before saying, ''very well since you won't believe me, how about we test you with some Veritaserum?''

''Sure, go ahead,'' Draco said.

Blaise summoned up a goblet and poured some of the potion into it. Offering it to Draco, he watched in wonder as his friend grimaced at the taste.

When Draco set the goblet back down on the table, Blaise asked, '' do you Draco Malfoy like Hermione Granger?''

Draco immediately answered, '' yes,'' before covering his mouth with both his hands in shock.

Blaise looked at Draco in shock for a few minutes before summoning up some fire whisky and offering it to Draco. ''Here, you need it more than I do.''

Draco took the bottle and summoned a glass. Filling it up, he threw his head back, emptying the entire glass in one go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione sat on her bed, tears flowing down her face freely and sniffling sounds escaping her throat. She turned around when she heard someone knock on the door.

''oh hey Gin,'' she said miserably.

Ginny Weasley walked up to her and sat down beside her. ''What happened Mione?'' Ginny asked as she pulled Hermione's head onto her shoulder.

Sniffling Hermione told her all she had heard from the boys. After a few minutes of silence, Ginny laughed softly, '' this is good Mione, I mean after all you have liked him since the start of the year.''

Hermione jumped up, shocked, ''what? I haven't!'' she shouted.

Ginny sighed, ''I'm right Mione; you're my friend I could notice it you know. But since you don't believe me, want to do a truth charm?'' Ginny asked.

''Yes, just so I can prove you wrong,'' Hermione said as she stuck her tongue out at Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes and cast the spell. ''Hermione Granger do you like Draco Malfoy?''

A speech bubble then appeared over Hermione's head. In it was the word, ''yes.''

Ginny smiled triumphantly as she read the answer, '' see I told you,'' she said.

Hermione groaned, ''I've got to go Gin, bye,'' she said while fleeing the room.

She headed towards the Head dormitories which she shared with Malfoy and muttered the password before racing to her room and locking the door. Throwing herself head-first into the pillow, she thought to herself, *why did have to happen to me?*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hours later….**

Hermione awoke to the sound of someone banging her room door. Waking up she flung it open, shouting, ''what?!'' grumpily.

Imagine her surprise when she saw none other than Draco Malfoy in front of her door looking at her with warm eyes.

''I've come...to tell you…that I like you,'' he said as he leaned forward and placed his lips gently on hers.

Hermione was taken aback at first but then began to return the kiss and eventually it became a battle for dominance between the two. In the end Hermione pulled back and said, '' this doesn't change anything,'' before setting her lips back to his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so please don't hate me for this story. I was just bored and decided to right it.**

**Ps: sorry for any errors**

**Ciao!**


End file.
